Shuffle Precure Cure Royal
Hisako Kasai/Cure Royal- '''Hisako is a 15 year old third year in Hidashi Middle School. She is tom boy like character. She is very mature, and into fights. Most of her friends are scared of her. Her '''alter ego is Cure Royal, and her power is water. 1.1 Appearance 1.2 Personality 1.3 Cure Form 1.4 Powers 1.5 Friends 1.6 Family 1.7 Trivia Appearance Hisako is seen wearing tom boy shirts, shorts, and brown boots as her civilian form. Like Maaya, her uniform is Autumn red, with green skirt. She has a blue hair pin on her head. Her hair is dark blue boy cut In her cure form, her hair turns light blue side braided. She has a light blue bow hear band. Her eyes are light blue with ear rings on her ears. She has a blue collar on her neck. Unlike cure prism, cure royal's top is cute with a blue bow with a spade on it. She has a light blue feather on her shoulder. Her gloves are blue with a spade on the top of her hand. Her boots are light blue with a blue bow spade. Personality In her civilian form, she is very tom boy, and likes to get into fights. Unlike other blue cures, she is the toughest blue character in the pretty cure fandom franchise. She likes to pick on fights on whoever hurts her friends. In her cure form, she is stronger, and more lethal. She loves to fight, so she is better than her civilian form. Cure Form Cure Royal- '''Cure Royal is Hisako's alter ego. She is the power of fighting. Cure Royal is the second precure to appear '''Ultra Cure Royal- '''Ultra Cure Royal is the ultimate transformation of Cure Royal in the end of the fandom series Power Cure Prism's power is Royal Punch. Her power resembles fighting, and strong. This is her power to defeat the villain's monster Kipling. As Ultra Cure Royal, her power combines the cure's power to make '''Precure Shuffle Heart Friends '''Maaya Hidashi- '''Maaya is Hisako's best friend since elementary. She lives next door to her, and goes to her house sometimes. She is a precure like Hisako '''Michiko Naito- '''Hisako doesn't really talk to Michiko. They seem very distance. Even though that Michiko is a second year, doesn't mean they are the same. She is precure along side with Maaya, and Hisako. '''Matoko Chiba- '''Hisako and Matoko can resemble each other that they like to stick together. Matoko is like a sister to her but Matoko is very strict on Hisako as Hisako likes to take on fights in school. She is a precure along side with Maaya, Michiko, and Hisako. '''Mimori Hano- '''Mimori, and Hisako don't get along very much as they don't cooperate. But as the fandom series goes on, they talk to each other, and sit together. She is precure along with Maaya, Michiko Matoko, and Hisako Family '''Fumitaka Kasai- '''Fumitaka is Hisako's older brother. He goes to Fujikawa High School. Fumitaka takes care of Hisako when their mom goes to work for a business trip. Fumitaka is in a band so he usually leaves at night. '''Miori Kasai- '''Miori is Hisako's and Fumitaka's mother. She is often home in the morning, and goes to work in the noon. She works in a office, so she takes business trips. She is not a very good organizer. '''Atomu Kasai- '''Though Atomu is dead, Hisaki mentions it in the fandom series. Though Miori doesn't want Hisaki to mention him at all. He worked at a facility of diagnostic, and Maaya thinks he died of sickness. It is unknown how he died. Trivia * Hisaki is the first blue character to be into fights. * Hisaki is the third character to have a deceased family, the first is Urara, and Yayoi * Cure Royal resembles Cure Berry from Fresh Pretty Cure * Hisaki almost resembles Kenjou Akira from Kira Kira Pretty Cure, and has the same dialect has Hino Akane from Smile Pretty Cure * Cure Royal is the second cure to have side braided tail, the first is Cure Berry. * Her birthday is in November 17th, so she is a scorpio Category:Characters